legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Guild War
= Battles: Guild war = With the guild war, experience an intense duel in the field, all guild members together! Guild war, what is it? It's a PvP content that can magnify the guild honor and the solidarity between the guild members. To win, the guild need to gain a lot of points by guarding their own mines or taking their opponent mines. Guild war registration / cancellation 01. Guild war registration - To participate to the guild war, the Guild Master or the viceroy needs to declare the guild war. : Guild Wars declaration can only be between Sunday 10 p.m. and Thursday 06 a.m. : If you declare a guild war, you will receive 50% more minerals in the mines. : If there is an odd number of guilds participating in the guild war, you may not find a matching guild. Without a matching guild, you can't participate to the guild war. 02. Guild war cancellation - To cancel your participation in the guild war, you must declare peace to the guild. : The Guild peace declaration when booking not to be applied immediately and terminate the guild transition Before participating guild / cancel is done. (???) : If the canceled reservation may be in a state of peace Guild Wars Guild transition it will remain shut down. (???) : When returning to peace, the guild will no longer receive bonuses for obtaining minerals from the mine. : Peace Guild Guild conditions even between "individual war through the propaganda war is possible. (???) : War through propaganda war is conducted in the same manner as the guild ago period. However, you can not get a war score. (???) Guild war Matching & war declaration 01. Matching - Every week, at Thursday 06 a.m., the guild is matching with a guild with a similar rank. : The guild matching is random based on previous week guild ranking up to + -10 places. : For a week, all occupied mines from the two matching guilds will be displayed in the guild war screen. 02. War declaration - You can declare a guild war to the matching guild with a declaration of war. - The guild war will start after the declaration of war, and then you will be able to check or attack the mines occupied by your opponent. - Guild declaration of war has been declared, you can directly attack the opponent mine being occupied guild Guild transition period is in progress. However, regardless of the opponents occupied the mine Guild Wars does not obtain a score. - Guild transition will no longer be able to directly attack the opponent's guild if you shut down the mines. (Possible attacks from the mines navigation) - If you declare a declaration of war or suffer, you can see the declaration of war status in the guild information screen. Guild war progression - And the relative guild can see the entire mining occupation in the guild since the start of mining status, Guild opponent can attack by selecting the mine being occupied. (Declaring war period can not be found.) - Based on a mining scramble for a week, two guild war to obtain a score Guild Wars has earned more points to win the final. - Relative guild who occupied the mine can be identified by the mine into the screen, you can attack directly. - How to obtain wars score : When you took over an hour as the war could obtain a score for each person being taken over to mine. (Nb people * War Score) : If a guild is being matched opponents occupied the mine when the mine obtained victory by attacking the war score as many people. (Score points only when victory when attacking, and does not score points when defending) (Nb people * War Score) Mining status - Mine status window, you can select and view our mining guild and the guild status of the mine through a hostile upper left menu. - Our Guild Guild opponent can directly attack the mine being occupied. - When an individual through a declaration of war, even war can be directly attacked the mining of hostile guild. Guild war list - The guild window, you can see the entire list of all guild guild status before the match in World. : Each guild that you can see the honor points obtained in real time. - After the Guild Wars before termination score, the higher will be the winning guild guild. Before list guild Win / Loss Result confirmation is available. Guild war rewards / reward ranking 01. Before Guild outcome compensation - Decide the W / L, depending on the war score, and you can get compensation last week after 06 o'clock Monday morning. (When defeat to acquire 50% of winning compensation.) - War Score is obtained during the week will be the basis for determining the war is a cumulative ranking. - A guild is defeated in war will accumulate as much as 50% of the war, scoring a penalty in the defeat. - You can get a badge of solidarity with former Guild rewards, and you can exchange the items you want to spread instructor Robin guild hideout. (However, some items are limited in quantity purchased and when the season is ending quantity also initialized.) - Ongoing acquisition war can not score during one period to receive compensation if jeomil 0. 02. Guild Ranking - General ranking and a ranking for estimating an existing guild score The dual calculated in such a way that the war guild ranking obtained through the pre-war score. - War sunwieun season is open zero when the season ends, the war cumulative score will be reset. (A season 3 months) Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/568436 Note: there are a lot of things I don't understand. I left the google translation with this mark (???)